A Rift Between Two Worlds
by SaphireInkman125
Summary: We all know the rift was destroyed back in Oregon which caused wierdmageddon. But what if there was another one that fell into the hands of a certain 12 year-old Gryffindor boy? Well, lets see, shall we?
1. The Second Rift

**A N: This is something I just thought of. For those wondering, YES this actually is a crossover with Gravity Falls and YES it is set in the marauders era like I wanted it to be.** **Also, I suggest you read this with the 'OpenDyslexic' font enabled for better effect and much better quality**.

**F****or once my favourite character, Sirius Black himself is the star. Also, I'm writing this from his point of view. I thought it would be cool to see Dipper and Mabel attend Hogwarts. So...here it is for ya. Enjoy!**

A bit of pre-fanfiction info: Like you all are probably expecting, the twins were sorted into Gryffindor and the marauders took a liking to the pair of them immediately. Also, for laughs and stuff, this fic is not cannon AT ALL so dont complain. Anyway, here we go...

**Set in 3rd year...**

''Ask somebody else Prongs I'm busy!" I yelled at James from where I was by the fire in the common room. Honestly, I think he talks just a bit too much. Looking back to the book infront of me, I glared at nothing as the prat yelled something back from our dormitory. See what I mean?

"Busy doing what? You're not reading, are you?!" I smirked at the sarcastic horror in his voice. If there was a competition for mischevious smirks then I would always win, believe me. After a few minutes of irritating shrieking from James I gave up and decided to go do something else instead. My options were to either wander around the forbidden forest for hours and maybe get lost or study in the library. I think it's actually pretty clear which one I chose. But first I had another choice to make. The book I had was something I...took without permission. Whaaaaat? It was just lying there, I had to! Anyway, If you must know it was Mabel's book. Apparently, her and Dipper had a crazy summer and Mabel somehow managed to get pictures of everything which she stuck in the book that I was now holding. Honestly though, All I wanted to do was see it for myself. I could see stuff like floating houses and ghosty things happening. Dipper says he got turned into a wooden statue once too and I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen the pictures of the chaos myself. It looked like they got into alot of other crazy shit that summer too. One story about wayward gnomes that Dipper told us all sounded amazing. Apart from specific bits I wont repeat. Moving on, I left the book where it was (Nobody would know I left it there) and picked up the bag that I assumed was mine and left for the forest once again. Ah...if only i'd checked whose bag I picked up first. Anyway, I was about halfway into the woods and was just reaching into the bag when I realized what happened. I had, being the idiot that I am, picked up Dipper's bag by accident. I knew he was going to go crazy when he found out but...If I had it then I might as well do a bit of snooping around, just to be sure. After a few moments of pointless feeling about, my fingers finally closed around something round. I pulled it out to get a closer look at the object and actually almost dropped it.

"But thats...impossible!" I breathed harshly, staring at the thing I was holding in bewilderment. It looked a bit like a muggle snowglobe thing except the base was a goldish colour and there was all these galaxy particles and other shit swirling slowly around inside of it. I was confused beyond belief because, according to both Dipper and Mabel, this thing was destroyed during the summer so how could I be holding it? Just when I was about to turn around, I heard a familiar voice behind me and cursed angrily under my breath.

"wElL, wElL, wElL, wHaT dO i SeE hErE? i ThInK tHaT bElOnGs To Me! So JuSt HaNd It OvEr RiGhT nOw BlAcK aNd I wOn'T hArM yOu At AlL..."

**A N: That was good, wasn't it? Better than I expected at least. Anyway, leave a comment if you think this should be a multi-chapter fic. I might update this soon; I might not. You never know. See ya all later with my next fic!**


	2. Well, Now Im in trouble

**Authors note: Aaaand after a few long months of drifting in and out of the fanfiction world, I actually decided to begin to continue some of my old fics that I wrote. This one is one of my favourites since I have actually never written a crossover before. Anyway, I hope you all like it aaaandd...enjoy!**

Out if the corner of my eye I managed to get a glimpse of the speaker without having to turn around. That stupid triangle that I'd almost certainly seen in my dreams on at least two occasions was now here in the actual physical world! I couldnt believe it and almost felt the urge to hurl the stupid rift thingy at a tree and smash it. At least it would get that stupid demon or whatever he was off my back. Then I heard his irritating voice pipe up again. Trust me, if you heard his voice only once you would start to get really annoyed by it too

**_"cOmE oN tHiS iSn'T a HaRd ChOiCe. JuSt GiMmE tHaT rIfT aNd I cAn AcT lIkE wE nEvEr MeT. AlL i NeEd Is ThE rIfT yOu HaVe ThErE iN yOuR hAnDs. I dOn'T wAnT tO hUrT yOu BuT i WiLl If I hAvE tO"_**

I sighed and turned to face him, the magical snow globe or whatever it was clutched tightly in my hands. What was I meant to do? I knew I couldnt give it to him since I'd been told what happened down in Oregon last time it was given to him. It sounds like it hadnt ended completely well from what I've been told.

"Im not giving it to ya. Do your worst. I really dont care"

Of course I DID care but I could never say that out loud. I had heard what this so called 'demon' was like and knew that he could probably kill me just by snapping his fingers. But the good part was I could see him getting even more mad at me just by the second. Speaking of which, I had actually realized aswell a few seconds too late that making him angrier might not have been such a good plan of action after all. Things pretty much just got worse from there...

**A/N: Aaaaaand thats it for chapter to everyoooone! I hope you enjoyed. It was actually a really fun chapter to write. Look out for chapter 4 which I'll get out soon. Until then, byeee peopleeesss!**


End file.
